


I Can't Let You Go.

by AnEverAfterStory



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon-compliant (not really tho), M/M, One-Shot, from then on: AU/Re-write, up until end of 7x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnEverAfterStory/pseuds/AnEverAfterStory
Summary: They've reached the end of the road. Ian has one final question to ask...
(7x11/7x12)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea what the hell this is but thanks for taking a chance on it.  
> <3

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty”. He whispers to the boy lying next to him. He places a soft kiss to Mickey's cheek, laughing quietly when he does nothing but burrow further into the jacket he's resting his head on. Mickey whispers a soft "Ian..." and then continues sleeping. Ian twists awkwardly for his phone and snaps a quick photo, revelling in the sheer serenity of the moment. 

He strokes a hand down the side of Mickey's face, watching as he turns towards the touch, his lips out in a slight pout, searching. Ian leans down and places a soft kiss on them, giving Mickey what he's seeking. He feels him stirring beneath him.

"Why've stopped? Car's not movin'".  
He gets up, alarmed and all of a sudden wide awake, looking around. Relaxing slightly as his eyes land on Ian and the stretch of highway just outside the window.  
"Why'd you let me sleep?, his anger rising now he's sure they're safe for the time being. "told you I didn't want to miss anything, can't waste time sleeping".  
"It's ok, we're almost there, couple more miles and we'll be at the bus stop. I just wanted to stop here, wanna do something".  
Mickey didn't return the smile directed his way, looking at the view so he didn't have to look at Ian. Didn't have to think about how close they now were to saying goodbye. For who knew how long. His head snapping up when he heard the door opening, Ian stepping outside and stretching his arms up, his back cracking after having spent so much time in the driver's seat.

“Got something important to ask”. He reaches back and pulls Mickey along behind before coming to a halt in front of him.  
Ian gets down on one knee, pulling out a small box from his pocket and holding it up with a grin.

“Better not be about to do what I think you’re gonna…”

Ian's grin only grows. 

“Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich…  
Mickey flips him off.  
… will you do me the great honour of becoming my husband?"  
He opens the box to reveal two gold wedding bands, sitting snugly, one atop the other, inside.  
“Shit, Gallagher… ok, alright, joke’s over, get the fuck up, man.  
“Nuh-uh, not until you say yes”.  
Mickey stands there frozen, glaring down at the idiot in front of him.  
“Gotta say something soon, getting kind of painful down here, not as young as I once was”.  
Mickey snorts.  
“Never had a problem getting down on your knees for me before, Gallagher”.  
When Ian does nothing but stare up at him, a small hopeful look on his face, he drags his palm down his face.  
“Alright, fine, yes Ian Fuckhead Gallagher, I will marry you”.  
Ian's resultant smile is so big and bright, Mickey can’t help but smile back, shaking his head. He jumps up and wraps his arms around Mickey’s neck. Giving him a quick kiss, just a light brush of his mouth, before pulling back.  
“Clayton".  
“Yeah, I know, Fuckhead fits better. Rolls off the tongue”.  
He sticks out his tongue, his laugh turning into a gasp as Ian draws it into his mouth, sucking lightly. The kiss starts to get heated, as Ian  ghosts his lips along Mickey’s jaw and down his neck. Mickey’s breath hitching in his ear as he starts to stroke him through his jeans. Suddenly he pulls away and grabs Mickey’s face between his hands and rests their foreheads together.  
“We’re married”, he breathes out happily.  
Mickey pulls away, an exasperated look on his face.

“ Yeah, ok, when’s the ceremony? You know we need witnesses, papers, that shit right? Still not wearing a fucking dress”.  
Ian just shrugs, looking more content now than Mickey’s seen him for a while.  
“Yep, figured I’d come down in a couple of weeks, when the heat's died down, we go down to the courthouse, make it all legit”.  
Mickey just stares at him in confusion.  
“You serious?”  
Ian just gives him a long suffering look, holding up his hand, the ring glinting in the early morning light. He walks away, sitting on the hood of the car. Mickey, unsure of exactly how to respond to that, follows.  
“How’d you have the cash for these anyway”, he asks, looking down at the band around his own finger.  
“Pawn shop. Got a good deal”.  
“Yeah, what d'ya sell?”  
“Rolex”.  
Mickey whistles in appreciation.  
“No shit? Boyfriend?”  
“Monica”.  
Mickey sits down next to him on the hood, their thighs pressed up against each others. He can see Ian’s avoiding his eye.  
“She trying to buy her way back in this time, huh?”  
“Think she’s trying to make amends”, Ian finally turns to look at him, tears filling his eyes, threatening to spill.  
Mickey brushes his hand over Ian’s cheekbone, his thumb rubbing over the spot soothingly. Ian closes his eyes, the tears rolling down his cheeks, moving into the touch for a second before pulling away and opening his eyes, staring into Mickey’s baby blues.  
“ I love you”, Mickey stares back, silent. A wary look in his eyes that makes Ian’s heart ache to see. “ I don’t expect you to say it back but I do Mick, I swear. I’m so sorry for all the shit I pulled, everything I put you through”. The tears falling freely now.  
The look on Mickey’s face softens. His body turning in towards Ian’s.  
“I love you too, he turns away, gazing at the long stretch of road laying ahead of them, “fuck if I know how to stop". He whispers the last part, leaving Ian unsure of whether he was meant to hear it.  
He interlocks his fingers with Mickey’s. They both turn to look down at their joined hands. Mickey lifting them to his face, placing a soft kiss on the back of the one belonging to the boy next to him.  
“It’s all in the past, Ian. Where it belongs. Leave that shit behind”.  
Ian nods quietly. A small smile on his face as he grips tighter to the hand in his. He lays on his back, pulling Mickey with him.  
“A few more hours and we could have looked for shooting stars, Mick. Bet they're beautiful out here”.  
Mickey laughs.  
“Yeah, too much shit going on in the City for anything to shine there”.

He suddenly pulls away and walks off, stopping at the edge of the road to retrieve a cigarette from his pocket. Ian reaches him just as he throws his head back, smoke floating around him in a haze. He stops to look, wanting to imprint the image in his mind.  
Mickey turns to him.  
“So how’s your boyfriend gonna take dating a married man, gonna tell him?”  
“This is between you and me, Mick. It’s you. It’s always been you. We’re gonna figure all this shit out one day. Right time. Right place. It’ll all fit together the way it’s supposed to. Forty, fifty years from now, it’ll still be you and me. Figured I'd cut out the middle man and ask now. Get this shit over with. You’re not some dirty secret I’m ashamed to have, Mick. It’s just…”  
“Nah, don’t sweat it, Ian. Don’t gotta hear it. You deserve it, all that boyfriend, dates, hotel rooms bullshit. I sure as fuck can’t give it to you…”  
“Mick, you know none of that shit mattered…”  
“Don’t. Just don’t. It’s not a crime to want all that crap, enjoy it. Good things don’t come along very often. Now you got a knight in shining armour, who can treat you like the princess you are”.  
“Fuck you”. Ian takes his hands again, chuckling under his breath.  
“ So does it still count if you’re not wearing it, we still married?”  
He asks, glancing down at their hands, his fingers smoothing over Ian’s, rubbing the band back and forth.  
Ian steps back, breaking their grip. He removes his band and pulls out a simple chain Mickey hadn’t noticed he was wearing until this moment from under his T-shirt. Undoing the clasp and threading the gold band along it before tucking it back under his clothes. He grins up at Mickey, patting the area just below his heart where the band now rests.  
“Still wearing it”.  
Mickey turns away, clearly overwhelmed before turning back the next second.  
“You really think that won’t raise a few eyebrows, aight, whatever you say. Got an answer for everything, huh?”  
“You of all people should know that’s bullshit, Mick”.  
He moves forward to tug Mickey closer to him, they stand in the beautiful dawn light together, chest to chest. Mickey runs his fingers over the slight bump on the front of Ian’s T-shirt. A small, pleased smile on his face. Ian pulls him in tighter, his lips just lightly brushing over his temple as he presses a small kiss to the pale skin there.  
He marvels at the way they fit so perfectly together. Mickey predictably gets restless, the affection becoming too overwhelming, despite the fact they’re alone, touching and holding on to each other for the first time in months. Or maybe because of it. He steps back and huffs.

“Ok, that’s enough gay shit for one day, Gallagher. We’re not gonna stand here watching the sunrise like we’re in some lame chick-flick”.  
Ian just laughs, as he turns and walks back to the car.  
“Where you going? Still got time”.  
“Backseat. Gotta consummate this shit, you know. Make it official”, he grins as Mickey starts to walk towards him, “ sure you wanna come though, might get pretty gay in here”. His grin nearly overtaking his whole face as Mickey flips him off and grabs him around the waist.  
And they say Romance is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kelly Clarkson's song 'My Life would suck without you'. Partly because I love it and partly because it came on the radio while I was posting. Kismet...who knows. I think it fits.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
